Fading Light
by Koorino Megumi
Summary: Side story to Reverse Side of Darkness. Four years earlier, three friends on Fate Isles meet a strange visitor whose appearance will create a rift between them and even send one spiraling toward darkness.
1. The Man

Hey all! Welcome to my Aros side story to my KH epic _Reverse Side of Darkness_. You have my friend Dagas Isa to thank for this one; she requested it as a Christmas gift. It's rather late (sorry Dagas!), but hopefully the delay was worth it. And I apologize for the delay in posting Chapter 39 (it should be up within the next few days), but obviously there was a reason: this fic! It takes place four years before my fic, meaning it is roughly during the actual game. It should be two or three chapters in length, although I must warn you that this chapter at least is extremely long. Spoilers for Chapter 1 go through about Chapter 16 of RSoD. By the end of this fic, though, there will be spoilers through Chapter 39.

Special thanks to Dagas Isa, Akai Kitsune, Chevira Lowe, and Naela for beta-reading this for me! You guys are the best!

That said, onto the fic. I hope everybody enjoys it!

  


**Fading Light**  
By: Koorino Megumi

**Chapter 1: The Man**

  


Aros grinned triumphantly as Kiru hit the ground with a groan. "Had enough yet?"

Kiru pulled himself up to a sitting position, wincing. He really did look worn out. Aros was breathing hard himself, but the adrenaline running through his limbs was allowing him to easily ignore his fatigue.

"I think that's enough for today," Kiru admitted wearily, sounding a little sheepish.

Aros's grin widened. "Thought so."

Kiru frowned slightly, looking a bit embarrassed. Aros offered a hand and helped Kiru to his feet. "It's getting late anyway," Aros stated, gesturing at the setting sun behind him. "We should go home."

Kiru nodded, looking grateful at Aros's attempt to help him hold onto his pride. "Yeah, you're right. Is Iraki still here somewhere?" He turned and looked past the paopu tree and down toward the beach.

"Right over here!" Both boys turned in surprise to find Iraki waving at them from her vantage point on the roof of the Seashore Shed.

"Iraki, careful! You shouldn't be up there!" Kiru cried.

Iraki laughed, jumping off the roof to the beach below. Aros couldn't help cringing slightly as she landed, but she didn't even lose her balance. "Happy now?" she asked, tilting her head and grinning at them.

"What were you doing up there?" Kiru demanded, "What if you had slipped?"

Iraki rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "So you guys get to spend your afternoon beating each other up, and I'm not even allowed a good seat?"

Aros couldn't help frowning slightly. "What's with you lately and watching us fight, anyway? I thought you hated that stuff."

Iraki shrugged. "I guess I was curious what it was like. And there isn't anything else for me to do around here while you two duke it out."

Aros shook his head, grinning slightly at that response. Kiru still looked bothered, though. He started along the bridge, and Aros followed, the two walking together into the shack and back down to the beach. Somehow they both managed to look reasonably energetic, even Kiru's fatigue of just a moment ago now mysteriously hidden. Neither commented about the new energy; neither wanted to acknowledge that Iraki's being there made them both want to look infinitely strong. Aros liked to think he hadn't been that tired in the first place. And Kiru... Well, this was just another one of those small things that Aros chose to ignore. Just like some of the looks that Kiru and Iraki shared, the way they sometimes walked more closely together than they needed to...

Aros shook his head, trying to clear it of such thoughts. Coincidence. All those silly little things were just coincidences. They couldn't be anything more. If they were, the two would have opened up about it long ago. They wouldn't deceive him. Of that he was certain.

"I don't see how you guys can do it all day," Iraki commented as the three headed together for the docks and their small boats that would take them back to the main island. "I'd be too exhausted to row my way home."

Aros couldn't help smiling slightly. "Well, it's something you get used to with practice. And some people just have more endurance than others."

Kiru nodded, although he frowned at those words. Aros realized what he had just said, and he bit his lip but didn't say any more. It _was_ the truth, after all, and didn't it give Kiru an excuse for his current fatigue? Not that Aros had meant to imply that Kiru was weak, of course. Aros and Kiru had been competing their whole lives, and while Aros tended to win at everything related to fighting--although Kiru did win races reasonably often--Kiru would never once give in or even imply that he was any less than Aros. He always just asked for a rematch. And Aros...well, it had never once occurred to him to ridicule Kiru in any way for his losses. In fact, he had to admit that he rather liked the setup. Kiru was Aros's primary opponent in a competition that had been going on for almost their whole lives, and Aros was obviously beating him by a large margin. Even though neither of them ever actually said anything like that, he knew that both he and Kiru were thinking it.

Iraki slipped on a puddle on the dock. She might have been about to catch her own balance, but Kiru was there and steadying her before Aros had hardly had a chance to move. Aros could feel a scowl tugging at his features, but he willed it away. Sometimes, just a little bit, he doubted that he was really the one winning the competition. Not that he would ever admit that, though. Not even to himself.

The three were standing in front of their boats and about to leave the island for the day when a voice from behind them brought them up short.

"Why, hello you three! I believe you're the ones I've been looking for, then."

They all turned in surprise to find a figure standing down on the beach, not too far forward from Kiru's island where Aros and Kiru had just been fighting. It was a man with inordinately long blond hair and dressed in an odd looking, light colored outfit. Aros couldn't make out any details of the clothing because of the distance, but it looked like it had to be suffocating to wear in the island heat, especially his long coat. Just that coat marked the man out as a foreigner. He was staring at them, smiling. As Aros squinted at him, he thought he could make out intense excitement in the strange man's features and even in the way he was standing, waving at them, but considering the distance, Aros couldn't really be sure.

Aros ran over to the edge of the dock to get a better look at the man, and he could hear both Kiru and Iraki come up just behind him. He ignored them for the moment, all his attention focused on this man. Who _was_ he? And what did he mean that they were the ones he had been looking for? "Hey, who are you!?" he called down to him.

"Why, I'm..." the man began. He frowned and started walking forward. "Do you really want to have this conversation yelling?" he called to them, "Or can I come to you or you come to me?"

Aros hesitated just slightly before deciding he couldn't be so afraid of the man as to be unwilling to get near him. After all, Aros knew how to defend himself. Of course he didn't trust the man, but at the same time, if he was careful to be wary of him, he'd be fine, even if the three of them did get close to him.

Aros hopped off the dock, landing in the sand not far from the man. He heard Kiru land on his feet beside him, and Iraki let out a little yelp. Aros turned in concern to find that she had landed rather unsteadily. Kiru had already grabbed her arm to help save her from losing her balance, and she seemed to be steadying herself. Aros turned back to the man, resisting yet another urge to scowl. He wondered why he seemed to be in such a bad mood today but decided it was best not to dwell on the matter.

After all, he didn't want to acknowledge what was really bothering him.

"I am Ansem," the man introduced himself, holding a black-gloved hand out toward Aros as he reached the three, "The seeker of light."

Aros took the hand uncertainly, looking up at the man's smiling face. "Seeker of light?" he blurted out.

Ansem withdrew his hand and frowned slightly, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "Where to begin?" he asked, presumably addressing the air. Something seemed to occur to him then, and his face took on a sheepish cast as he extended a hand to Kiru and shook his and then did the same with Iraki. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend any disrespect," he apologized, "Your friend's comment just distracted me slightly. I am very pleased to meet all of you. After all, you each have your own important role in all of this."

"What are you talking about?" Aros burst out, already starting to get impatient with this Ansem and his cryptic ramblings.

"Ah, I suppose I shall try to begin at the beginning. Please excuse my somewhat fumbling explanation. It's just that I had envisioned meeting you all, but it's still so hard to believe that I'm actually here, that the machine actually worked, that I'm actually seeing and talking to the three of you."

"Machine?" Kiru asked this time.

"Ah...you see, I'm not really here. This is just a representation of my physical self. You see, I have a machine, and it can..." He hesitated, frowning again. "You three are fourteen and fifteen, correct?"

Kiru nodded. Aros narrowed his eyes, wondering how in the world this man knew such a thing. And he still didn't understand at all what Ansem was going on about.

"I suppose it's a bit too complicated to explain..." Ansem stated thoughtfully, his hand going to his chin again. "So please, never mind _how_ I am here, just simply know that I am. It is the reason _why_ that is infinitely more important."

"And why is that?" Aros demanded. He knew he was being rather rude, but he couldn't help the fact that to him this man was just plain aggravating. And suspicious.

"Well, you see..." Ansem trailed off, thinking again. His eyes lit up and he began, "I have been studying the history of the universe for quite a few years now. Nine, I believe. Ever since...a bit of an incident piqued my curiosity." He frowned, his eyes taking on a worried cast. "Needless to say, it has been quite the intriguing study. I have salvaged many documents that one would normally assume had long ago been lost. My particular world is a bit of a focal point when it comes to travel to other worlds, and the amount of documentation that has survived since the time when the door was open is just enormous."

"The door?" Aros interrupted irritably.

"Ah...seems I'm getting ahead of myself. I apologize. What I am trying to say is...ah..." Ansem stopped again, thinking. Aros couldn't help but think that either this stranger was the worst liar he had ever seen or was telling the truth and was infinitely disorganized. "Perhaps..."

The three children all leaned in, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"Perhaps it would be easiest if you just...well, read my partial report. I had thought that perhaps an explanation would be best before the reading, but it seems I would have to explain most all of the reading in order to do that, so you should probably read first and then I will clarify. Yes, yes, I think that would be the best idea." Ansem reached into various pockets of his long coat, withdrawing three identical folded reports. He handed one to each of them.

Aros looked over at Kiru and Iraki before unfolding his. Kiru already had his report unfolded and was reading intently. His facial expression could only be described as absolute awe and excitement. Aros's eyes widened. What in the world about this obviously insane man's words could get Kiru excited? They might even be in danger talking to him, after all. Iraki might be in danger.

At that thought, Aros jerked his attention back to Ansem. He had his hand to his chin again and seemed to be lost in thought, presumably trying to determine what he should say to them when they were finished, although Aros seriously doubted that. *He's trying to distract us, isn't he? He's getting us all engrossed in the reading so we'll be off-guard and he can steal from us or do whatever it is he's here for. Why else would he be looking for fourteen- and fifteen-year-old kids?*

Aros glanced over at Iraki. He couldn't help but be thankful to see a look of skepticism on her face, although she, too, had unfolded her copy of the report and was reading intently.

Aros debated for a moment whether or not to read his as well. He feared allowing himself to get that distracted. At the same time, it would be hard to ridicule Ansem or get away from him if Aros refused even to read the man's "explanation" of what he was doing there.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Aros unfolded his report as well, although not without first giving another suspicious glance at Ansem himself. He was still staring off into space, apparently thinking. Aros looked back down at the report. It was titled "On the Nature of the Universe." Aros almost snorted at that. Insane might be too light a word to describe this man.

Beginning the report, Aros couldn't help but get just as distracted as he had feared he might. The contents of the report were something amazing. It spoke of the universe as being made up of many different worlds, of which his own set of islands was but one. Not only that, but the universe had two sides to it--one leading to the door to the light and the other to the door to the darkness. The side that they were currently residing on led to the door to the light.

It continued by describing how the universe had once been balanced, all light on one side and all darkness on the other. On the side of the light, the worlds had all been connected by a golden road. On the side of the darkness, the worlds had not been connected at all. These two sides were separated by a mirror, and the two sides of the universe also met in one other place--at the universe's very heart, the heart of all the worlds, Kingdom Hearts.

The report also detailed the existence of four keys of a very special nature. They had been created in Kingdom Hearts to affect the balance of the universe. Each had two purposes--one for light to preserve the balance and one for darkness to destroy it. Each key had two masters, one on each side of the universe, and each with the power to call their key from the center of the universe to their hands.

It was one of these weapons, the silver key, and its master from the dark side of the universe that had one day unlocked the mirror, opening a path between the two sides of the universe, connecting all the worlds, and closing the door to the light. Many years later, masters of the silver, white, and golden keys had somehow managed to seal the mirror again, but the balance of the universe had been all but destroyed, and the door to the light remained closed. All the worlds were now separated. The universe tried to rebalance itself by making the worlds into parallels instead of opposites, meaning that every world was now exactly the same on each side of the universe instead of completely different. However, the experiment did not work. Over time, with the two sides of the universe once again separated, the universe had begun to adjust to the imbalance of good and evil.

Nine years ago, however, the door to the darkness had somehow been unsealed once again. Darkness had since been overrunning that side of the universe, destroying worlds and consuming the hearts of the people. With the mirror still sealed, the side of the universe with the door to the light had remained unaffected, but there was no way to know how long that would last. The time had come for the masters of the keys to again call those weapons to themselves. Just as the silver, golden, and white keys could be used to seal the mirror, the silver and golden together would be able to seal the door to the darkness. Their masters on the dark side of the mirror would have to accomplish this task as soon as possible. If they were not fast enough to keep the balance of the universe from disintegrating, then in order to rebalance the universe, the mirror would have to be unsealed, again connecting the two sides, and the door to the light would have to be opened.

The report ended there. Aros looked up to find Ansem, Kiru, and Iraki all looking at him. He scowled slightly, realizing that he had allowed himself to completely stop paying attention to the world around him while he read. But at least it seemed that Ansem hadn't been planning to do anything to them while they were distracted. In fact, Aros realized that he really had no idea what this man wanted with them at all. Maybe he really was just insane and didn't know what he was doing. That would account for his irrational behavior, anyway.

"So you've all read it then?" Ansem asked eagerly, "Good, good. This is a somewhat abridged version; I worked very hard to make it as short as I could without losing any particularly pertinent information. My associate warned me that it might bore you into not reading it if I gave you the full version. As well as the fact that I would be required to leave you with it and return later since it would probably take too long to read for me to just stay here. I do still have my kingdom to worry about, I'm afraid, although thankfully so far none of this has affected it or any of the other worlds on this side of the universe."

"There are really...other worlds? A whole other side of the universe?"

Aros turned to Kiru to find, to his shock, that Kiru's face still held the same awe-struck look. *He...believes him, doesn't he?* Aros realized with surprise and perhaps even some degree of disappointment.

Ansem's eyes widened slightly at the question. "Why, of course there are other worlds. This report is not a simple fairy tale or story, after all. This is a scientific document based on years of intensive research and study.

Aros couldn't help it. His jaw dropped at that statement. It was simply too much for him to take, as was the fact that Kiru was apparently eating up this man's every word. "You've got to be kidding me!" he burst out, "All of this...it's all just crazy."

Ansem and Kiru both turned to him in surprise, but Aros couldn't help noticing that Iraki was simply watching them, biting her lip and looking uncertain. So Aros continued. "What proof do you have of any of this?" he demanded.

"Proof?" Ansem frowned in thought yet again. "Well, I am proof, am I not? I'm not from this world of yours. My world is called Empty Citadel. I am the king there, actually. And this is...this is Fate Isles, I believe the name was?"

"How do we know you're not lying?"

"Not lying!?" Ansem balked, sounding shocked and perhaps even a bit offended. "I will not deceive you. Darkness will not be allowed to sprout within my heart, not even through simple deception." He frowned slightly but then broke out into a smile, looking as if he had just thought of something brilliant. His expression had a hint of pride in it as he continued, "I promise you now that I will tell you the truth in everything you ask, even if you don't believe me. So please, if you feel you must test me somehow to prove the truth of my report, go ahead and do so."

"I don't think there's any need for that," Kiru spoke up before Aros could say a word. Aros noticed that Iraki had opened her mouth as well. She frowned slightly over at Kiru. Kiru, however, didn't notice. He turned to Aros, his expression looking almost pleading. "Come on, Aros, he _is_ here, isn't he?"

"Did you have something you wanted to say, Iraki?" Aros asked gently, wondering how Kiru could be so rude as to speak on top of her. That seemed somehow worse to him than Kiru's affront to Aros himself.

"Well...I was just wondering if he might be from one of the other islands. I mean, we don't know _everybody_, after all," Iraki replied, her voice quiet and sounding a bit nervous.

"Exactly," Aros chimed in, nodding and smiling encouragingly at Iraki. She didn't smile back and simply bit her lip in response.

"Well, if I were to do this..." Ansem's form abruptly became transparent. All three of them couldn't help but gasp. Aros stuck a hand out, expecting it was some sort of visual trick, but his hand did indeed thrust right through the air where Ansem had just been standing and where he could now see a ghostly form of the man.

"Please remove your hand, er...um..." Ansem trailed off, apparently realizing that he didn't know any of their names, "Could you please remove your hand so that I can return?"

Aros frowned at him, his mind trying to fathom what exactly was going on here and how exactly this man was managing to trick them like this. If Kiru and Iraki had both trusted the man, Aros might have consented and trusted him as well, but because Iraki obviously didn't trust him either...well, Aros just couldn't ignore that. There was something very suspicious about this man, something that Kiru must just not be able to see.

Aros withdrew his hand, and Ansem again became substantial. Aros didn't reach for him again, so Ansem held out a hand toward him instead. "Go ahead. I _am_ here again. Well, in a way."

Aros brought up a reluctant hand and touched Ansem's, then immediately withdrew it as he found substance there.

"Does that satisfy for proof?" Ansem asked, sounding a little anxious, "It was the best I could think of, but if you can think of some other way-"

"You feel like you're here now," Aros interrupted pointedly, "But didn't you say you weren't here?"

Ansem trailed off, frowning in thought again. "Well, I suppose for all practical purposes I _am_ here. This is truly just a transmission of myself, though, because the real me is back on my own world, hooked up to a machine. Unless something calls my attention back to my home, I have no awareness of my true body there, so you could say that I am _really_ here, even though in a way I am not. So I suppose I must answer your question with both a yes and a no. Oh...no, your question was if I said I wasn't here? Yes, I did say that. But to be truly accurate, I would have to both say that I am here and that I am not. Does that clarify everything?" Ansem's face took on an anxious cast again.

After looking at Kiru's intrigued expression, Aros had managed to resist the urge to interrupt in the middle of Ansem's cryptic speech. But at the end, he couldn't help stating flatly, "You don't make any sense."

"I have a question," Kiru spoke up suddenly.

Aros raised an eyebrow at him. Was Kiru beginning to doubt Ansem's sincerity as well? He couldn't help grinning slightly. Good. All three of them were going to face this situation together.

"Yes?" Ansem asked, turning to Kiru.

"Why _are_ you here? And why are you telling all of this to us?"

Ansem's face seemed to light up at that. "Because I need your help."

"What!?" all three broke out in unison.

"Our help?" Iraki repeated, "With what?"

"Why, you did read to the end of my report, did you not?" All three nodded. "Then you know that currently we are searching for the Keyblade Masters on the other side of the mirror. I have found out about three children, and I believe that at least one of them must be a Keyblade Master, if not more. He needs guidance, however. And it is you, actually"--he nodded in Kiru's direction--"who I believe will be able to give him the guidance he needs."

"Me?" Kiru asked, his expression turning to disbelief and, Aros was disappointed to notice, excitement.

"Yes. Although..." Ansem frowned slightly. "I am very sorry." He gave an apologetic look first at Aros and then at Iraki before turning back to Kiru, seeming anxious again. "But I was advised that we should do this without your friends. Would you mind coming with me?"

"No!" Iraki burst out just as Aros opened his mouth to protest. Aros, Kiru, and Ansem all turned to her in surprise.

Iraki's cheeks reddened slightly. "No matter what you say," she broke in, and her voice sounded determined, although there was an undercurrent of embarrassment and uncertainty, "and no matter what the truth is, we've still just met you. Do you really think it'd be right if we just let you walk off with our friend and leave us here? That just...wouldn't be fair to him."

Ansem frowned again, seemingly considering her words. "I believe I see what you mean," he stated finally, "and I would acquiesce if circumstances weren't what they are. But it would be far less fair to your friend to do this in your presence, I believe. Would it help if he went with me armed?" Ansem's expression looked hopeful.

Iraki frowned and Aros started to shake his head, but Kiru held up his left hand to stop any protests. He gestured at the wooden sword that he still held in his right. "Don't worry, you guys. I trust him. Plus, I've got a sword if anything does happen, and I promise not to get out of yelling distance, okay?"

"But Kiru..." Iraki started.

Kiru shook his head. "I want to do this! You guys know how restless I've been. Somehow...I feel like I was meant for something like this. And I'll be coming right back, right?" he asked Ansem.

Ansem nodded. "Kiru is it?"

Kiru laughed slightly. "We haven't introduced ourselves to you yet, have we? Yes, I'm Kiru." He looked over at Iraki, cueing her to give her name next.

"I'm Iraki," she stated, her tone still holding the same uncertain quality.

"Aros," Aros mumbled unhappily. Kiru was getting way too familiar with this man already. And the little speech Kiru had just made... Well, Aros knew how Kiru was about trusting people. He didn't like to be open right away. For him to come out and say he trusted this man meant that something must have certainly struck Kiru about him. From that alone Aros knew that he wouldn't be able to convince Kiru not to go with him. If there was one thing that he and his friend understood about each other, it was the intensity of each of their drive and determination to accomplish whatever they set their minds to. *And he's even saying this over Iraki's protests. We won't be able to stop him, no matter what we say to him.*

"So you are coming with me, correct?" Ansem asked, his features hopeful, "I really do need your help. I wouldn't ask for this otherwise. If you are who I believe you are, then you are the only person I know of who might be able to do this."

"I'm the _only_ person? But...why me?"

"Will you come with me?" Ansem repeated, "I will explain as much as I can then."

Kiru nodded, but his eyes were not on Ansem; they were on Iraki. She was frowning at him and looking worried, but she made no comment and simply nodded slightly. She was letting him go. So she had noticed, too. Aros wanted to cry out a protest, but he knew that it would be useless, so he kept quiet.

"Wonderful!" Ansem exclaimed, "Thank you all so much! Iraki, Aros, it was so nice to have met you! I am sure I will see you again, if only when I return to show you more of my report, but for today, farewell. I believe I shall have to return to my world straightaway after Kiru and I are done."

"Nice to meet you," Iraki responded simply.

Aros nodded at him slightly. He shouldn't be needlessly rude to him, after all. Not when Kiru trusted him.

"Well, then. Kiru, is there a private place we could go where we wouldn't be disturbed?"

"The Secret Place," Kiru answered immediately. "Okay, you guys? I'll just be there."

"Fine," Aros stated.

"Okay," Iraki replied softly.

"Great." Kiru grinned. He turned to Ansem then. "I'll lead the way."

"Thank you," Ansem replied, giving a relieved smile. And Kiru started off toward the Secret Place, Ansem following just behind him. Iraki watched until they were completely out of sight, biting her lip.

Aros stepped over beside her. "Kiru will be fine," he stated, trying to sound reassuring.

Iraki turned to him, her eyes full of fear. "But Aros...you guys have been fighting all afternoon. He's completely exhausted. And there's no way of telling what that strange man is capable of!"

"I know that, but we've gotta believe in Kiru. After all, he should at least know enough to yell and warn us if Ansem tries anything. He wouldn't want to risk Ansem coming after us unexpectedly, even if he didn't want us to think he couldn't handle him on his own."

Iraki turned again toward the Secret Place. It really wasn't far from where they were standing; Kiru's voice should carry from there just fine. Aros guessed she was probably worrying about it, though. But she turned back to him then and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Aros. You're right. Kiru would at least yell to help us out, if not to help himself."

"It's okay, Iraki. I just don't want you worrying when you don't need to be."

Iraki laughed slightly. "That's sweet of you. But you don't trust Ansem either, do you?"

Aros shook his head vehemently. "I think he's probably crazy," he confided.

Iraki laughed. "I can see why." She turned back toward the Secret Place, biting her lip again. "How long do you think-"

"Don't worry about it, Iraki," Aros interrupted, "I'm sure he'll come back out very soon."

Iraki nodded slightly, but Aros noticed that she was still chewing on her lip. *I have to distract her somehow,* he decided. "Hey, Iraki?"

"Hm?"

"You said you were curious about what our fighting was like, right?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like me to teach you a little?"

Iraki turned back to face him, her expression surprised. "You mean it?"

"Sure. We've got time before we go home. Why not?"

Iraki smiled nervously. "All right. Do you have an extra sword?"

"Of course. We'll just..." Aros stopped, realizing that there was no way Iraki would want to get any farther from the Secret Place than she already was. "Kiru and I keep a couple extras stashed in the shed in case we leave ours at home. I'll get one for you." He omitted any mention of the fact that he wasn't going to make her move from the spot because he wanted her to be sure she would hear Kiru if he yelled. Aros thought that even mentioning it might make her think he was worried about Kiru, too, and if she thought he was worried, she would just worry more.

"All right," Iraki replied, although she was frowning slightly.

Aros tried to keep a sheepish look from his face. She suspected his real motive in getting the sword himself. Instead of trying to cover up his motive further, though, Aros simply headed over to the Seashore Shed without another word. He looked back just as he reached the doorway to find her staring at the Secret Place again. He frowned and went inside the shed. There were the swords, piled up in the corner. He pulled out one from the bottom of the pile that appeared to be slightly smaller than the others. It was an old one of his. Hopefully it would be about the right size for Iraki.

Aros headed back out to find Iraki right where he had left her, if not a few steps closer to the Secret Place than before. "Iraki, I've got a sword for you. Do you want to start on the beach right here?" He gestured a bit farther down the beach from where she was standing, not wanting to be too close to any walls or to the Secret Place, for that matter. He wasn't sure quite what Ansem and Kiru would think or how they would react if they were to hear fighting going on outside.

Aros stepped over to where he had gestured, and Iraki slowly came over as well, albeit somewhat reluctantly. She kept throwing glances at the entrance to the Secret Place. Aros held the sword out toward her, and her attention finally seemed to really turn to him, or to the sword, at least. She took it nervously in both hands, staring at it as if it were alive.

"You're not going to be able to swing it well holding it like that," Aros stated matter-of-factly, deciding that he had better jump right into this before he lost her attention again. "Here." He stepped up to her and put his hands around hers, prying her tense fingers from the blade and trying to gently adjust her grip. "Don't fight me," he scolded slightly.

"Sorry," Iraki replied sheepishly, trying to loosen up and let him direct her fingers.

When her grip seemed about right, Aros took a step back and got his own sword in a battle-ready position. "All right, probably the first thing we should go over is how you block. When I swing at you, you're going to want to look at the angle of my blow so you can quickly bring your sword up to stop mine. So if I were to swing like this..." He dealt a slow, diagonal blow that would have been toward her midsection had he been standing a few steps closer. "You would see that I'm coming in from your right because I'm left-handed, so you would bring your sword over to block from your left side. Like this." He stepped forward and reached out with his right hand, directing her sword up until it was against his sword, which he had stopped in mid-swing. "See?"

"That doesn't look too hard," Iraki stated, sounding almost a bit eager, although still very nervous.

"All right, I'm going to strike at you for real this time. I'll keep it slow; don't worry. But you block it."

"Okay." Iraki nodded slightly, tensing.

Aros dealt a slow blow at an angle identical to his previous one. Iraki brought her sword over to block, and she did stop him, although her movements were rather clumsy, and a harder blow from him probably would have been able to force her sword back. "Good," he stated, and he smiled at her encouragingly. "Try that again." He dealt a slightly faster blow this time, coming in at a different angle. She blocked it again, although her block was just as clumsy as her first one. "You're doing great. Keep it up." Aros struck a few more times, and Iraki didn't miss blocking any of his swings, although Aros still thought that a harder blow would likely break right through her block. Her movements _did_ seem to be getting less clumsy as she blocked more times, though.

Aros decided to test his theory, but carefully, and so he brought his sword up and struck down with it. He didn't make it a particularly hard or fast blow, but it was definitely more powerful than the other blows he had been dealing.

Iraki brought her sword up to block and let out a little cry as it was forced back. She tried to take a step back and brace herself against his strike, but she slipped on the sand and fell face-first into it, her sword slipping from her grip and falling to the ground beside her.

"You okay?" Aros asked, immediately kneeling next to her and taking her arm to help her back up.

She coughed slightly, shaking her head to get any sand out of her hair, and smiled at him. "Guess I don't have as much of a knack for this as I'd hoped," she joked.

Aros grinned back at her. "Here." He helped pull her back to her feet. "Everybody slips," he stated, "I slip sometimes, too. And you should see the times when Kiru or I step off his island and wind up in the ocean."

Iraki laughed at that. "I think I can see that happening. You guys just better be careful not to hurt yourselves." Her face grew stern at this last statement.

"You sound like my mom!" Aros accused.

Iraki laughed again. "Well, what about you two, even fussing about me being on the roof of the shed?"

"Hey, that was Kiru, not me!" Aros stated defensively. He looked down. "But yeah...we just really don't want anything to happen to you, Iraki."

Iraki smiled brightly. "I know. You're both real sweeties."

"Hey, stop calling me that!" Aros cried. Iraki just laughed.

It was then that they heard footsteps behind them and turned to find Kiru emerging from the entrance to the Secret Place. "Kiru!" Iraki exclaimed, immediately running over to him. "Are you okay? Did that man do anything?" Aros followed her, just as worried but leaving the gushing to Iraki.

Kiru held up his hands, grinning at them, "I'm fine, I'm fine!" he cried. He then noticed Iraki's rather sandy appearance and frowned slightly. "And what were you two up to while I was gone?"

Iraki grinned. "Aros started teaching me how to fight."

Kiru's expression at that moment managed to both start Iraki laughing and even elicit a chuckle from Aros. "Wh-what did you say?" Kiru stammered.

"Aros taught me how to fight a little. He was showing me about blocking," she added, probably to keep Kiru from worrying about the dangers involved in learning how to use a sword, even a wooden one.

"Oh. Wow. I never thought you would be interested in anything like that, Iraki." Kiru's face was still all surprise and confusion.

Iraki shrugged. Then she seemed to remember the matter at hand, and her expression became serious and worried again. "But what about you? What was that all about? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No, actually I just... He had me send a dream to a kid he thinks is a Keyblade Master."

"Send a dream?" Aros repeated, "What do you mean?" He tried not to look too worried, but it already sounded like Ansem had been saying more crazy things and that Kiru had been believing them. It was frightening to see Kiru act this way.

"Well, you guys know about my dreams," Kiru replied, shifting a bit uncomfortably, "It looks like I have special abilities when it comes to dreams. He was able to use those with some abilities of his own so I could talk to this kid."

"You mean you actually talked to someone from some other world?" Iraki asked in amazement.

Kiru grinned. "Yeah, I did."

"Letting him use abilities _with_ you sounds dangerous, though," Aros couldn't help but pipe up, "I mean, how do you know any of what you were seeing was real?"

Kiru frowned at that. "I know because I trust him. And if he really were planning something, then why did he do exactly what he said he would and let me leave afterwards? He only brought me away from you guys because he wasn't sure if you knew about my dreams, and he didn't want you to find out about them without my consent. And I...I watched him disappear, too! From right in front of my eyes." He turned his gaze to Iraki. "You guys don't mean that you don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course not!" Iraki burst out, "We believe you, Kiru. We're just...not sure about this Ansem. We really don't have any proof that he's telling the truth about anything, after all."

"I don't see why you guys are being so suspicious. And you should have seen what I did, Iraki! It was unreal. And this other kid... He was definitely real. Someone like that couldn't be just some illusion or something. And there's something about Ansem that makes me want to trust him. He seems...really genuine."

"Well, just be really careful if he comes back again, okay? I don't want you getting hurt," Iraki stated.

"Being careful is never a bad thing," Aros added.

Kiru frowned at them both, clearly disappointed. Aros was sure he had wanted to rave to them about his experience but had now decided not to because of their skepticism. *Sorry, Kiru, but I don't like that man. It's better if we hurt you a little than if he hurts you a lot.*

"Well, I'm fine this time, and there's no telling when he'll come back." Kiru looked up at the quickly darkening sky. "We should go home now, don't you think?"

Iraki looked up as well. She seemed a little saddened, probably because she could also see Kiru's disappointment. "Yeah, just let me put my sword away." She hurried over to the beach and picked up the sword that she had dropped when she'd fallen. She shook the sand off of it and then headed over to the Seashore Shed and returned it. "All set to go back," she announced, putting on an obviously-fake cheerful front. "Come on." She grabbed Kiru's arm and started pulling him toward the dock.

Aros had been uncomfortable and worried ever since they had first spotted Ansem, but now he suddenly felt very hurt as well, although he wasn't sure why. He headed to the dock, too, looking at the other two and feeling even more hurt as he watched them smile at each other. *Iraki's just trying to cheer Kiru up,* he told himself.

*But why should she? I mean, she does agree with me, doesn't she? Shouldn't she be working with me, trying to convince him that Ansem could be out to hurt him before Ansem shows up again and asks Kiru for another favor? Why is she making light of this?*

And as they reached their boats and Iraki finally let go of Kiru, grinning at him and rolling her eyes as he gave her a warning about boating in the dark, Aros realized what it was that was bothering him so very much.

*She agrees with me. So why is she standing with him instead of standing with me?*

It wasn't favoritism. It couldn't be. Aros had always believed that he and Iraki would be together someday. After all, he had surpassed Kiru in everything else. Kiru was a wonderful person, but Iraki would choose Aros, wouldn't she?

Unbidden, a number of "coincidences" of closeness between Iraki and Kiru came to Aros's mind. He tried to ignore the memories, but he just wound up feeling more hurt than before. As they rowed home with Kiru yelling almost constant tips and warnings over to Iraki, Aros sat in his little boat silent and sullen, staying slightly behind them and, for the first time in as long as he could remember, feeling almost as if he weren't even a part of their group at all. He didn't think he'd ever felt so hurt and lonely.


	2. The Dream

**Fading Light**  
By: Koorino Megumi

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Things were changing. Aros hated that fact with a passion, but it seemed like all he could do was watch as the changes happened.

It wasn't that things were changing in general, though. No, it was more that Kiru was changing, and this fact alone was shattering the life that he treasured.

Since that day when Ansem had visited them, Kiru's faint restlessness and boredom at life on the island had grown serious. He now believed wholeheartedly that other worlds existed, and he wanted to see them. Badly. He talked about them, guessing and daydreaming and wondering. Iraki always listened intently to whatever he had to say and was encouraging about the possibility of his getting to leave and see other worlds someday. Aros wanted so much to remind Kiru of what he had _here_, but with both Kiru and Iraki against him, he just couldn't bring himself to say anything.

And what was worse was that Kiru seemed to be losing interest in all the activities that they did here. He no longer wanted to spend whole afternoons dueling with Aros until they were both ready to drop. He would get bored of racing after just a couple goes and would claim that he'd run too hard and made his legs tired already. When the three sat and talked, Kiru would be quiet and withdrawn--unless the subject was travel to other worlds, of course.

It wasn't just when they talked that Kiru seemed withdrawn, either. Even when he and Aros were fighting or racing, often it seemed like Kiru's mind was in another place entirely. It was like the life that they had enjoyed for so many years suddenly wasn't good enough for him anymore, and without Kiru, Aros found that there was very little he knew of to do with his time. As much as he refused to admit it, life on the islands was becoming boring for him as well, and he didn't want that to happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

It was about a month and a half after the fateful day that the strange man had come. Aros and Iraki came to their island at the usual time in the morning to find Kiru already there, sitting on the beach, staring out at the sea. He looked deeply shaken. They had seen him like this before. It was his typical reaction after he'd had a particularly disturbing dream.

"Kiru, are you all right?" Iraki knelt beside him, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Kiru kept his gaze fixed on the gentle waves. "Ansem was right," he stated simply.

"What!? Why are you saying that?" Aros cried, stopping in his tracks behind the two. In truth, Aros hadn't been too surprised to find Kiru sitting on the beach. Of course the prospect of a new dream had worried and disturbed him, but it wasn't something earth-shattering. Kiru didn't have these dreams often, but he had them enough that a new one wasn't too unexpected, and the dreams didn't usually mean the end of the world anyway. Maybe a broken arm or a terrifying storm. But now... Aros's heart was pounding. What did Kiru mean by saying that Ansem was right? His dream...it hadn't somehow proved things, had it? No, that couldn't be. Ansem had lied, and lies _couldn't_ be proven true.

Kiru turned to the two of them. "Because I know that Sora's real now," he replied seriously, "I had a dream about him."

"Sora?" Iraki repeated.

"The kid Ansem helped me contact before. The Keyblade Master on the other side of the mirror."

Iraki gasped, and Aros had to hold back a gasp of his own. "Are you sure it was the same kid? I mean, it could have been someone else, couldn't it?" Aros demanded.

Kiru shook his head. "It was definitely the same person. And he was holding a Black Keyblade."

"Black!? But I thought the Masters Ansem was looking for were Silver and Golden?"

"I don't know for sure why it was black. It didn't seem to be his, though. And it..." Kiru trailed off, turning his gaze back to the sea. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts..." he murmured, more to himself than to them.

"What?" Iraki asked quietly, her voice sounding as if she were frightened to hear his answer.

"The dream, it...it cut off abruptly..." Kiru breathed, his voice shaking slightly. He kept his gaze fixed on the ocean. "Sora, he..." His voice lowered to barely more than a whisper. "He stabbed himself with the Keyblade. And he lost his heart."

"What!?" Aros cried. Iraki was working her mouth, but no sound was coming out.

Kiru took a deep breath, his gaze still fixed on the ocean. "It was because of something about...Kairi, and...and waking her up. I'm sure he did it for a really important reason. I wish I knew why! But...I know what I saw. Ansem was telling the truth. This proves it."

"So...there really _are_ other worlds?" Aros's voice was soft as well, his tone still skeptical, sounding as if he desperately wanted to deny the truth of what he was saying--of what Kiru had said. But Aros knew that he couldn't deny it. Kiru's dreams didn't lie, and Kiru wouldn't lie about his dreams. Aros knew both of these things for certain. This left him with no other option. He had to believe that Ansem had spoken the truth.

Aros stood abruptly.

"Aros!" Iraki looked up at him in alarm.

"I...I'll be back in a minute," Aros replied, his voice tight. He turned and did his very best to resist the urge to run from that shore. Walking as fast as he could without actually breaking out in a run, he let his legs take him where they willed. His mind was all turmoil. He hadn't even gotten out of sight of the beach before he did start running, although he didn't realize he was doing it.

*Ansem was telling the truth! So that means...if there are other worlds...*

Aros was running through the entrance of the Secret Place, into the cave with walls covered in children's drawings. He didn't even know he was headed there before he found himself standing in front of the strange, knobless door in the back. There was a pattern on the door, the sight of which jerked Aros from his thoughts. A pattern in gold that had never been there before...a giant shape...of a keyhole?

Aros frowned at it and extended a hand, running his fingers over the metallic gold designs. They were definitely real. It was almost as if they were a part of the door. But he knew that he had never seen them before. This door...it had never been more than an outline before.

On a hunch, Aros leaned against the door, trying to push it open, but it was as solid as ever and didn't budge one bit, as if it were simply part of the wall.

Aros turned away from it, shaking his head and trying to hold back the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall. More proof. Ansem had been telling the truth after all. Other worlds, the Keyblades--they were all real. It was all true.

*All of it?*

As the question came to his mind, Aros realized that it could be his saving grace. Of course. Even if the major facts of the report itself were true, it didn't mean that what Ansem had told them about this current "battle against the darkness" was true at all. In fact, for all Aros and the others knew, Ansem could be an enemy of the universe who was just trying to use them.

And why them, anyway? Why Kiru? Sure, it seemed that Ansem had needed Kiru's ability to send dreams, but if Ansem could travel to whatever world he wanted or send a representation of himself or whatever it was he had done to come see them, couldn't he just go talk to this Sora kid himself? If everything Ansem had said were true, then he probably wasn't crazy, although the possibility wasn't completely ruled out yet. But if Ansem weren't crazy, then what did he want with the three of them? He hadn't come looking for just Kiru, after all. He had been looking for three children, aged fourteen to fifteen, and hadn't known any of their names. So how had he known about them, and what did he want with the three of them?

Too many unanswered questions. Aros decided that, even if Ansem had been telling the truth in that report of his, Aros wasn't going to trust him. He couldn't risk trusting him and being wrong, especially not if Kiru trusted him and Iraki was going to let Kiru do so without speaking up about it at all. Aros had to be careful so that he would be ready to protect them if Ansem was deceiving them and things went wrong.

And Ansem...there was something about Ansem that bothered Aros. His whole speech about not hiding anything...that openness, that benevolence. It was too much. It had to be false. If it weren't, well...what was Ansem doing getting the help of three island kids to save the universe in the first place? He should talk to this Sora himself, or at least get himself some real help someplace else. After all, he apparently had a whole universe in which to find help.

*So why us?*

Ansem would come back; Aros was sure of it. For some reason Ansem wanted something from the three of them. And Aros decided that he would find out what that something was.

Aros took one last look at the strange new design on the door and turned, heading back to the beach. He would continue to act just as he had been since the day that Ansem had come--as if nothing had happened, as if nothing were wrong. He would let Kiru dream of leaving the islands for another world, let Iraki encourage Kiru while ignoring her own feelings. Aros would bottle up inside his own fear, misgivings, and his desperate wish that none of the three of them should ever leave this world. He would bottle up his wish to preserve the life that he loved so much. And all of this he would do so that, when Ansem came back to them again, Aros could find some way to reveal the truth, to reveal Ansem as the fraud that he obviously was.

And if Aros couldn't do that, if he couldn't prove to Kiru that Ansem was using him, then he would just have to stay by the sidelines, waiting and watching for Ansem to make a move. Because when Ansem did, Aros wouldn't let himself be caught unprepared.

Kiru and Iraki... He would protect them. No matter what folly they believed or got themselves into, he would always protect them.

Aros stepped back out onto the beach to find Kiru and Iraki both looking at him rather worriedly.

"Aros-" Iraki began.

"It's been a while since I started teaching you how to fight," Aros interrupted, trying to keep his tone nonchalant.

Iraki stared at him for a second, clearly surprised at his words. "Umm...yeah," she finally responded.

"If you and Kiru are up to it, maybe all three of us could work on that today," Aros suggested.

Kiru and Iraki both stared at him rather strangely for a second, then Iraki turned to face Kiru questioningly. He hesitated but then nodded. Iraki turned back to Aros, smiling a bit excitedly. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Great." Aros broke out in the best fake grin he could manage. "Let's get to Kiru's island, then!"

They walked almost silently there, Kiru and Iraki apparently still nervous about Aros's rather strange behavior. Although it hurt Aros to do it, he managed to maintain his cheerful front, and once the lesson had started, all three found themselves too distracted to think about Kiru's dream or their worries.

Well, Iraki at least seemed to be too distracted. Kiru got himself stabbed in the chest a few times because, any time Aros took a shot at his chest, he would suddenly freeze up. It didn't take much thought to figure out that seeing the sword thrust at Kiru at that angle probably reminded him too much of his dream. When Aros realized the reason for Kiru's behavior, he stopped stabbing at Kiru's chest. He wouldn't take advantage of such a weakness. Aros himself found that he was making careless mistakes. As much as he hated to admit it, on days like today, it was almost painful to spend time playing with his friends. It just put into sharp relief the rift that was growing between them--the rift that Aros kept telling himself did not exist.

After teaching Iraki a bit about actually striking, she said she was tired and had done enough fighting for the day. Aros and Kiru went back to their usual activities, Iraki watching them--to Kiru's dismay--from the roof of the shed.

Kiru left the island before sunset that day. He claimed that he was tired, and Aros could tell that was true--but not in the sense that Kiru had implied. He was feeling really restless again, probably because of his dream. Aros couldn't help but think bitterly that Kiru was obviously having a hard time standing the relaxed island life that had been satisfying enough to keep him happy for years before this. Aros tried to push thoughts like that from his mind, though. He couldn't blame Kiru for his desire to see other worlds. Although it seemed to Aros that, considering the fact that they had no way to travel anywhere, Kiru should try to be content with what he had. And was life here really that bad?

Aros and Iraki were left alone to sit on the paopu tree and watch the sunset. Iraki had said that she was ready to go back, too, when Kiru had told them he was leaving, but Kiru had insisted that she and Aros stay and enjoy themselves like usual. Aros couldn't help but feel a little sullen about the fact that Iraki had sounded like she didn't mind leaving Aros alone here and had perhaps even wanted to do so, but he tried to ignore such thoughts as best he could. He decided instead to seize this opportunity to talk to Iraki while Kiru actually wasn't with them.

"You believe Ansem was telling the truth now, right?" Aros began carefully, trying to keep his voice level.

Iraki turned to him a little nervously and then shifted her gaze down to her lap. "Well...he _had_ to be. Kiru's dreams don't lie."

Aros nodded slightly. Iraki turned back to him, still looking apprehensive.

"So you trust Ansem now?" he asked.

Iraki frowned, then just barely shook her head, as if she were trying to answer without committing to anything.

"Why not?" Aros pressed.

"I don't know," Iraki admitted, "Something about him just...bothers me. I feel like...like I know somehow that I can't trust him. Like I've met him before or something."

It was Aros's turn to frown now. "Met him before?"

"Yeah..." Iraki turned to gaze out at the sunset. The wind picked up slightly, and her next words were almost lost in the sound of the breeze. "I don't remember anything from before that day we met."

Aros's eyes widened. That was right. Iraki...she had shown up on the islands out of nowhere. Did this mean...? Could Iraki be...? Was she from another world? "So you could actually know him. Your hunch about him could be because of something that happened to you."

"Yeah." Iraki nodded just slightly again, frowning out at the disappearing sun.

"What about Kiru?"

Iraki bit her lip and shifted slightly, bringing her arms up around herself as if she were cold. She turned back to Aros to respond. "Kiru trusts him wholeheartedly."

"And?" Aros persisted. As he was asking the question, he didn't realize just how important it was, but in the second afterwards, while he was waiting for her answer, he could feel his heart pounding.

Iraki shrugged and brought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them. "I can't go against him."

Aros couldn't help his sharp intake of breath. In truth, he felt like falling backwards over the branch. It was like he had just had the wind knocked out of him--as if he had just been slugged in the stomach.

Or in the heart.

"But...but what if Ansem is dangerous? What if he does something!?" Aros struggled to keep his feelings--especially the sudden flare of anger--in check. He wouldn't explode at Iraki. He couldn't.

*But...but she just said...and Kiru and I disagree about Ansem...*

"Well, I have to believe that Kiru knows what he's doing," Iraki stated, resting her chin on her knees and keeping her gaze fixed resolutely on the sunset. There was determination in her features that Aros couldn't even pretend to understand.

"But don't you want to keep him safe?"

Iraki gave Aros a sidelong glance, apparently thinking hard about her response. "Of course I do. But Kiru trusts Ansem, and wouldn't it be so much worse if we turned against Kiru? He might...he could even run to Ansem because of being mad at us. This is better. Kiru can take care of himself, and we'll help him if he needs it." She nodded with the last of these words, as if to affirm them to herself.

For a moment, Aros was completely speechless. *But why am I so surprised? What she said...that's exactly what I'm doing, isn't it?* But he couldn't lie to himself. *No, it's not the same. I'm not going to side with him. He'll know where I stand, even if I'm mostly quiet about it. And...what Iraki said about turning against him... Maybe it bothers me so much because she and Kiru...*

Aros shook his head to force such thoughts away. Far away. "You're going to support him in helping Ansem then?"

Iraki hesitated before answering. She sighed, turning her gaze back to Aros again. "Yeah," she said finally. The look on her face was both determined and apologetic.

Aros shook his head again, but this time it wasn't to clear it; it was to help him suppress his anger. "But Iraki, if you don't trust Ansem-"

"I can't go against Kiru," Iraki repeated.

"...Fine then..." Aros stepped down from the branch and turned to face her. "You said you were ready to go before?"

Iraki bit her lip again, looking at Aros worriedly. He resisted the urge to scowl.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready," she replied.

The urge to scowl grew stronger. She _guessed_ she was ready after she had been so adamant about it before?

*But before was when Kiru was leaving.*

Aros couldn't help the frown that he could feel tugging at his lips. He nodded at Iraki. "All right then. Let's head home before it gets dark." He turned abruptly and strode to the bridge that would bring them into the shed, wondering exactly what his expression had looked like and dreading how Iraki would take it.

She, however, didn't say anything, and Aros didn't feel like he could handle turning to look at her again. Her expression might just set loose the anger and hurt that he was trying so hard to keep bundled up inside.

He had thought things were getting bad ever since Ansem's visit. Today they had taken a clear and definite turn for the worse. Worry tugged at Aros's mind that things could only continue this way for so long before something gave, but he tried to push those thoughts away from him, just as he tried to push away the growing turmoil of emotions within him.

Iraki _couldn't_ turn against Kiru, huh? So what did that mean for him?

Aros and Iraki went home in almost complete silence, exchanging only a brief good-bye before heading to their separate houses. Not speaking was all Aros could do to hold back the unexpected flow of tears that was suddenly threatening to fall. Iraki was barely out of sight before he could hold back the tears no longer. Aros couldn't remember the last time he had wept like that. He didn't understand why he was suddenly crying so hard. He knew that he probably _could_ understand if he would just listen to his thoughts and feelings, but he pushed that thought away from him as well. Inside. All of these doubts, all of this turmoil had to stay inside. Because if it stayed there, then there was still hope, right? As long as he didn't change on the surface, there was still hope of preserving his old life. Or at least the illusion of it.

Aros cried himself into a fitful sleep that night. In the morning, he wondered if any of Kiru's nightmares could possibly match the agonizing sights that he had seen in his restless dreams.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in finishing this chapter, not to mention the lack of action in the chapter itself. But trust me, important events are coming and coming soon! I am relatively certain that this will be a four chapter fic, and spoilers shouldn't exceed Chapter 39 of RSoD. I'll definitely try to be faster with the next chapter, but be warned: things are about to get turned upside down. A person can only be strained to a certain point, after all... 


	3. The Raft

Okay, I know that it's been a very long time since I've updated RSoD or this fic, but trust me, everyone, I have not fallen off the face of the planet, and I have no intention of giving up either of these projects! Just please bear with me patiently, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. After all, it's chapter 3 of 4...

This chapter is dedicated to Naela. Happy very belated birthday! I hope it was great.

* * *

**Fading Light**  
By: Koorino Megumi 

**Chapter 3: The Raft**

Kiru had the same dream about Sora again three nights later and then two nights after that. He skipped just one more night before proceeding to have it four nights in a row--only then did he finally stop seeing it. But the day after Kiru stopped seeing a dream that had particularly bothered him was the day when he was in the worst of spirits. After all, that was the day he knew that his dream had become a reality. So Kiru spent a lot of time staring out at the ocean that afternoon. Aros wasn't sure if he had ever seen him that distracted.

And as the days continued to pass, Kiru's distraction didn't get any better. His restlessness seemed to have reached a new peak, coupled with the fact that he was still being plagued by thoughts of that dream and its significance. Not even Iraki was able to pull him from his brooding most of the time. It was utterly useless to even try to duel or race with him, and carrying on a conversation required a lot of effort as Kiru had a tendency not to respond or to give only one-word replies.

This behavior continued for two full weeks. Kiru spent most of his time staring off into the ocean, and when he did talk to his two friends, he usually brought up the idea of building a raft so they could leave their world. Either that or he wondered aloud about when Ansem would come again and if they thought Ansem would be able to show them a way to travel to other worlds. Aros, to his dismay, found that he was happiest when Kiru was hardly willing to talk at all. Iraki, on the other hand, seemed excited about the raft idea. At least, in front of Kiru she did. Aros knew that he couldn't be sure how she really felt. It hurt to admit that he couldn't take Iraki's words at face value anymore, but he knew his skepticism was well-founded all the same. After all, if Iraki were completely honest about how she felt, then she wouldn't be acting like she trusted Ansem since Aros _knew_ she didn't trust him. She just wouldn't tell Kiru that.

_"I can't go against Kiru."_

Even Aros himself was having a hard time enjoying the games that they played, but he blamed that on Kiru's distraction. If things were like they used to be, he was sure he would be enjoying himself just as much as ever. And although things weren't right now, Aros liked to think--hope?--that they could be, _would_ be again. Someday. Somehow. He just didn't have any idea how or when. For now, he was simply continuing to act as normal as he possibly could, hoping that denial of the problems could make them go away. And at that exact moment, "acting normal" consisted of a spar with Iraki--not exactly an activity that he had engaged in in the "good days," but not a change that bothered him--while Kiru was off sitting on the beach brooding again.

"Ahh!" Aros cried, pulling his arm back too late. He struck out reflexively before noticing Iraki's mirth, and her laughter cut off abruptly as his sword connected with her hand, causing her to drop her weapon. "Sorry!" he apologized immediately, bending forward to retrieve the fallen weapon as Iraki cradled her right hand in her left. His arm hurt from her attack, but he ignored that, picking up her sword and holding it out to her.

"Are you okay?" Iraki asked, letting go of her hand and taking the sword but then simply letting her arm drop to her side, obviously not planning to continue the fight. Her eyes were narrowed in concern.

Aros dropped his gaze, ashamed at himself for having hit her, however unintentionally. "Of course. You didn't hit me _that_ hard," he replied quickly. Then he realized what that sounded like and stammered, "I mean...it was a good hit, but..." He brought his gaze up to look at her nervously. He really hadn't intended to insult her now.

Iraki's eyes danced with laughter for a second before they became concerned again. "That's not what I meant."

Aros frowned, inwardly suspicious of what she was_ really_ referring to but not willing to admit that he was so obviously distracted. He shook his head as if not understanding. "So what do you mean?"

"You stopped in the middle of the fight! That's the only reason I hit you. And...is something wrong?" Iraki didn't mention Aros's lashing out at her, but he couldn't fail to notice the catch in her voice. His mind automatically filled in the words that he was sure she was thinking.

"Nothing. I was just...thinking." Aros cringed, hating how lame the excuse sounded, how lame it _was_, but there was nothing else that he could say. After all, he wasn't going to lie to her. He couldn't ever do that.

Iraki frowned at him a bit more before sighing. "Are you worried about Kiru, too?"

Aros blinked for a moment, not expecting that response. Worried about Kiru? How could he _not_ be worried about Kiru? If Kiru weren't changing so much, they would all be happy here, just like they had always been. "Of course I'm worried."

"He seems so sad..."

Aros simply stood for a second, trying to think of some sort of response to that. She was right; Kiru did seem sad, but that wasn't the real issue, was it? Kiru didn't want to continue their life here on Fate Isles. He wanted to leave! _I don't like to see Kiru sad, but...the real problem is that he wants to change things. Right?_

Iraki saved him the necessity of a reply, however, by wandering over to the edge of Kiru's island--if it could still be called that, for all the time Kiru spent sitting on the beach staring out at the sea these days. She peered down and let out a little gasp.

Aros was at her side immediately, peering down as well. "What is it?" He couldn't see anything unusual on the beach at all; it was just sand and water--exactly as it was meant to be.

"Where did Kiru go? He was down there before!"

At that, Aros wasn't sure whether to laugh, shake his head, or comfort Iraki. It seemed...absurd...for her to get so worried when Kiru had probably just walked somewhere else and they hadn't noticed because they were busy dueling. But at the same time, she seemed so genuinely concerned. It always upset Aros to see her worrying over nothing. So in as calming of a tone as he could manage, he said, "Iraki, I'm sure he just walked away. Maybe he decided to do something else and didn't want to interrupt us to say so. He must be around the island somewhere."

"But..." Iraki started, then trailed off, staring worriedly down at the beach and the spot where Kiru should have been sitting.

"Do you want to go find him?" Aros offered.

Iraki turned her gaze to him then, and a grateful smile broke out on her face. "Kiru will tell me I worry too much."

"You do," Aros responded before thinking about his words. He blushed slightly, looking down in embarrassment. "But finding him is the only way to make you stop worrying, so that's what we should do."

"Thank you."

Aros nodded slightly, feeling the redness in his cheeks. He turned and started toward the bridge to the shed, unable to say anything further. Iraki followed just behind him, and he slowed slightly until she was beside him, although he still couldn't bring himself to speak any words. He wasn't even aware of the slight grin on his face.

_But she's only happy with me because she wants to find Kiru. Just being with me...that's nothing for her._

Aros pushed that thought violently from his mind, but it still made his smile fade. Iraki glanced at him, worry in her eyes, and Aros brought another smile to his face, trying to look reassuring and keep his mind blank of any thoughts, fearing what he might think of and how it might ruin his encouraging expression. "Think we should check the bay first?" he forced out, needing to break the silence. Words, sound--they should be able to distract him from his gloomy ponderings. Especially if they came from Iraki.

"That's a good idea," the girl consented, looking thoughtful now, "He might be there planning for our raft again."

"I bet he is," Aros agreed, trying to sound certain, "So we'll go there now." He opened the door to the shed, holding it for Iraki and letting her go through before him. They set their swords down on the pile in the corner before heading out to look for Kiru. Just as Aros exited the shed, however, he realized that Iraki had stopped, staring forward. Coming up beside her, his attention focused on her face instead of whatever she was looking at, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kiru..." Iraki breathed.

Aros finally turned forward to see Kiru just disappearing into the opening of the Secret Place--Ansem was right behind him. "Hey!" Aros cried, anger flaring up within him. Kiru was going off with Ansem again, and he hadn't even said a word to anyone first? It was more than Aros could handle. He took off immediately along the beach, running toward that opening.

Ansem apparently heard his cry and stopped, turning. He broke out in a delighted smile. "Why, hello again. It's good to see you two."

Aros stopped in his tracks in shock. Good to see them? "What are you doing? Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I needed Kiru's help again," Ansem explained, frowning as if he were surprised at Aros's anger, "We didn't think there was any reason to disturb your training."

Aros's jaw dropped, and he found that he could make no reply. Kiru, however, having heard the commotion, emerged from the Secret Place, looking very apologetic. "Aros...Iraki... Are you guys done already?"

"Done already?" Aros repeated. He found that he very much wanted to yell at Kiru, to explode at him about what in the world he could have been thinking, going off with Ansem like that and trying to hide it from them. What if Aros and Iraki had been just a minute later with their search and hadn't thought of the Secret Place? How worried would Iraki have been when they weren't able to find him? And what about Ansem? Kiru knew, he _knew_ that at least Aros didn't trust him and that _for his own safety_ Kiru should have let Aros and Iraki know before doing something with him. And yet he had gone off and tried to hide that he was with Ansem from them! This wasn't simple forgetfulness, not simple zealousness on Kiru's part. How could he purposefully try to deceive them? Aros wanted to cry out with all the hurt and frustration that had been building up inside him for what seemed like so long now, wanted to tell Kiru exactly how he felt, exactly what Kiru was doing to him, doing to Iraki, how he was ruining everything, ruining this life that Aros held so dear. But even with all of these emotions welling up inside him, bursting to get out, Aros managed to hold back the flood, to resist making what he knew would be a grievous error. There were tears in his eyes, but he did not let them fall, and he choked out but a single word, although a word that, try as he did to prevent it, still held in it the weight of all of his feelings and implications the like of which Aros had not wanted to share. But it was all he could do not to say more than that single, horrible word. "Why?" he breathed, the sound barely more than a pained whisper.

Kiru's friendly expression fell, and he now looked terribly upset himself. "Aros...I didn't mean to..." He trailed off, looking like he was at a loss for words. When he started speaking again, it was rapidly, as if he were trying to explain as much as he could as quickly as possible--as if he thought that giving enough excuses or explanations could change what he'd done. "Ansem asked for help, and I just thought I could help him quick without bothering you guys. I wasn't doing anything else, so I thought it would be fine. I wasn't trying to...to hide it or anything like that! I'm...sorry, you guys." Kiru looked first to Aros, then turned his gaze to Iraki, his expression truly remorseful.

Aros sighed. Kiru was supposed to be the older one of the two, wasn't he? Sometimes it really didn't seem like it. _He just doesn't notice how much he makes us worry. He doesn't realize what he's doing. And I can't say or do -anything- about it! Kiru...he's changed so much. How can I keep living with things the way they are now?_

"Don't do dangerous things without telling us first," Aros stated simply, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Dangerous...?" Kiru trailed off, seeming to suddenly remember that going somewhere alone with Ansem was a dangerous thing to do.

_He really does trust him completely..._

"You should tell us and...and take a weapon," Iraki spoke up timidly. Aros turned as she came up beside him, although her gaze was focused on their friend, her expression sad and worried. "You know that, right, Kiru?"

Kiru looked down, seeming almost ashamed. "Sorry," he repeated, "I won't go without telling you again. I..." He trailed off, and, after a short silence, brought his gaze up to look at them both. "I didn't mean to worry you. But this is something I have to do. I'll bring a weapon, and I'll just be in the Secret Place. Just like last time. Please?"

His eyes were pleading, and Aros turned to Iraki, knowing that the true decision lay with her. He shook his head slightly, trying to get his opinion across to the girl without vocalizing it, but all her attention was focused on Kiru and the plea in his eyes. She bit her lip, her eyes pleading right back at him, but Kiru's resolve was not to be broken, and Iraki finally gave in and nodded just slightly.

"Aros?"

Aros was a bit surprised when Kiru turned to _him_ then, as if he had a real say in the matter. He shrugged in response. Kiru smiled gratefully, which surprised him all the more.

_Even if he is changing, I guess he's still Kiru..._

Aros frowned at that thought. He hardly seemed like it--no more than for the briefest moments. And Aros couldn't help but notice as Kiru turned his grateful look on Iraki then, holding her gaze much longer than he had held Aros's. "I'll be careful. Don't worry," he stated, and his words were to Iraki and Iraki alone. She nodded back at him, still biting her lip. The looks in both of their eyes... This was one of _those_ moments--the moments Aros was supposed to just ignore, to pretend they didn't exist. He knew that he should look away from the pair, but he couldn't. He watched as they shared that gaze. It was just a look. Just words.

It hurt so much.

"Well, thank you very much, you two," Ansem broke in cheerfully, drawing all three's attention away from each other and over to him. Ansem raised an eyebrow at Kiru, obviously prompting him to go but looking a bit uncomfortable about it, as if he were in a hurry but reluctant to interrupt. Aros wasn't sure whether to be thankful or annoyed at the distraction Ansem had provided. That horrible moment was over now, but that didn't mean it was forgotten. He didn't think it could be forgotten.

"I'd better go," Kiru stated, either catching Ansem's prompt or really eager to go himself. Probably both. "Just let me grab a sword first," he told the scientist as he turned and ran to the shed. He emerged a moment later, brandishing a wooden sword in an apparent attempt to reassure Aros and Iraki. "I'll be back soon," he promised. Then he looked at Ansem, who nodded, and the two set off for the Secret Place, Kiru turning back briefly to give an encouraging smile to his friends before he was gone.

Aros and Iraki just stood for a moment, Iraki watching Kiru disappear, and Aros watching her. Finally, she sighed. "Ansem has to be trustworthy, doesn't he?"

Aros blinked. If he had been expecting her to give any response to what had just happened, that definitely wasn't it. He swallowed, trying to force back the surge of emotions that single question had caused. Maybe she hadn't meant what it sounded like she had. "What? Why?"

Iraki frowned slightly at Aros, looking a little worried about his reaction. "Well, I mean..." She stopped, biting her lip. "Kiru wouldn't trust him like that if...if he weren't trustworthy..."

Aros cringed at those words, but he tried to keep his feelings from being visible in his expression. _Does she really mean that? Or...does she mean that she has to pretend he's trustworthy because Kiru thinks he is? It's all about Kiru...isn't it?_

"Do you..." Aros started. He trailed off. Iraki looked at him inquiringly, but he swallowed the rest of his question. _Do you really believe that?_

"Aros...is something wrong?" Iraki asked. She was wringing her hands nervously, but, absorbed in his own agitation, Aros didn't notice.

"What? Of course not. Why do you think something's wrong?" the boy responded a little too quickly--and sharply.

Iraki frowned, still wringing her hands. "Well, lately it's just seemed like you...like..." She bit her lip.

"Like what?" Aros asked carefully, trying to sound as neutral as he could and perhaps even gentle, although he doubted he could pull that off while in such an agitated state.

Iraki gave him a nervous look, then quickly blurted out, "Like you're mad at me and Kiru."

Aros blinked. "Mad?" he repeated. Iraki nodded almost imperceptibly. "You guys have been thinking that...I was mad at you?" Iraki bit her lip, not responding to this second repetition. "But...but what did I do to make you think that?"

"So you're not mad?" the girl asked hopefully, and her face brightened. She still looked nervous, but now it seemed to be because she thought Aros's response was too good to be true.

"Of course I'm not mad!" Aros cried. "Iraki..."

He had an urge to hug her then--to show her that his feelings hadn't changed at all. Maybe he was a little upset with _this_ Kiru, but when it came to Iraki and the Kiru that he had known his whole life, his feelings would always be the same. He wasn't the one who was changing. Aros wanted to remain the same; they were the ones who didn't. They--Kiru especially--were the ones hurting the peaceful existence that Aros held so dear. And they were worried that _he_ was mad at _them_? No. No, never.

Aros started to reach both hands out to Iraki. He wasn't sure whether it was to hug her like he wanted to or just to take her hands in his and comfort her. But she took a step back, clasping her hands together, as if she were uncomfortable with the prospect of either. "I'm so glad you're not mad!" she exclaimed. But as Aros watched her nervous face, he couldn't help but wonder if she were really being sincere.

He decided to reassure her anyway, however. He didn't want her thinking he was mad at her--or even so much as suspecting it, for that matter. "Iraki?"

"Yes?" Iraki bit her lip again, clasping and unclasping her hands.

"I'll tell you if I ever get mad at you, okay?" Aros started, the words flowing out with little thought on his part. He just wanted her to trust him and stop acting so uncomfortable... "I promise. So you don't have to worry about that happening!" He smiled, and, despite how upset he was feeling, he knew his smile was genuine. This promise felt good to make. He was still true to himself, still true to her, and she had to be able to see that. And if she knew he was true to her, well...then of course she would be true to him back, right? "Okay, Iraki? I promise."

Iraki grinned. "Thank you, Aros! That's very sweet of you."

Aros looked down at his shoes, feeling his cheeks growing red. He hadn't been expecting quite _that_ response from her. But something occurred to him then about what she had said, and he looked back up at her, sharing in her nervousness this time. "Hey, Iraki? What did I do to make you and Kiru think I was mad at you?"

Iraki's eyes widened slightly, and she looked away, clasping and unclasping her hands again. "Well, you just seemed...kinda mad when we hung out with you. Like you weren't having fun doing stuff with us anymore." She shrugged, kicking lightly at the sand with one foot.

Aros was too shocked at her words to register whether his jaw had dropped or not. "Like _I_ wasn't having fun doing stuff with you guys?" he repeated. He shook his head in disbelief. "No, no! That's not true at all!" It was all wrong. How could she even think that? Kiru was the one who wasn't having fun anymore--he was the one making it sad to hang out together. Aros hadn't changed at all! He was only sad because Kiru was different. And he definitely wasn't mad at them!

Iraki grinned again, looking relieved by Aros's outburst. "That's really great, Aros!" she declared, and she seemed sincere this time, although there was still worry in her eyes. But Aros could guess what might be bothering her. If he wasn't angry, why was he acting like he didn't enjoy being with them anymore?

_But I do enjoy being with them! It's Kiru who's always so bored and unhappy. I'm just sad when Kiru's not acting like he's supposed to. If he's not having fun, of course I have a hard time having fun! And doesn't Iraki notice that Kiru's not acting normal? She doesn't think it's just me...does she?_

The thought horrified Aros, and for a petrifying moment, he couldn't help believing that it was true. But then he remembered what Iraki had said to him before.

_"Are you worried about Kiru, too? He seems so sad..."_

_She knows. So if she knows, then why did she...why did -they-...think I was mad? They...the two of them...and they must have talked about this without me..._

"I'm worried about Kiru," Aros blurted out.

Iraki blinked, then looked away again. "Me too..."

"That's...that's why maybe I've seemed a little different."

"Oh..." Iraki kicked at the sand again, looking a little sheepish now. "I'm sorry, Aros."

"Sorry?" Aros shook his head, surprised and even a little upset that he had made her think that she had anything to apologize about.

_But she did say that she thought I was mad. And she and Kiru..._

"Don't be sorry, Iraki! You didn't do anything!" he cried, trying to force such thoughts away before they could finish.

"Well, I should have thought...I mean..." Iraki bit her lip, looking back up at Aros again. She finished quietly, "Kiru makes me a little sad sometimes, too."

Aros's expression softened at that, and he felt himself start to reach for her again, but he made his hand drop. "I'll try to be happier," he said, "So Kiru won't think I'm mad at him."

Iraki smiled gratefully, her face brightening with excited hope even as the sun's light caught glistening wetness in her eyes. "Oh, thank you, Aros! We'll...we'll make Kiru cheer up together, won't we?"

Aros nodded emphatically, although it hurt inside to do so. Sometimes it seemed like Kiru wouldn't cheer up unless...well, only one real possibility came to mind. _Unless he leaves this island. Unless he goes to another world. _But Aros pushed those fears away, trying to sound certain of the idea that had gotten Iraki so excited. "Of course we will. He just needs a little time. And things'll get better. We'll help."

Iraki brought her hands up together excitedly. "Yes! Yes, we will!" She looked to the Secret Place then, frowning slightly. "We'll have to do something, right when he gets back..." She turned a questioning expression to Aros. "What do you think we should do? What would be really fun?"

An answer came to Aros's mind immediately, and, as much as it was something he did _not_ want to do, it was the perfect solution--not to mention he knew that, if he suggested it, it would make Iraki happy. "Let's ask Kiru if he wants to start building the raft."

Iraki's eyes widened, and an excited grin spread across her face. Quite abruptly, she stepped forward, throwing her arms around Aros, and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Aros, that's _perfect!_"

The embrace only lasted for an instant before Iraki stepped back and turned her attention toward the Secret Place again, obviously watching for Kiru, but that hug sent emotions flowing through Aros, and suddenly he was both amazingly elated and wanted desperately to cry.

"What should we do to get ready? How are we going to get started?" Iraki bubbled.

Aros blinked, trying to pull himself from his reverie and concentrate on Iraki's words as her excitement cut through his confusion. "Well, isn't Kiru..." He frowned thoughtfully. "I thought he was collecting stuff for it already? Doesn't he have a couple boards in the cove that his dad got for him? And he came so early this morning..."

Iraki gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she jumped slightly with excitement. "Oh, Aros, I completely forgot! Him and his dad were here this morning putting the raft together. I think he was afraid to bring it up 'cause he thought you might be mad, but... Well, I think he finished, or almost did. He said he was gonna think about what to say before we told you, so he was down on the beach...and then we fought, and Ansem came, and I forgot all about it!" She gave a rather sheepish smile to him, rocking on her heels as her enthusiasm energized her.

"He...already built it?" Aros stuttered. He had known that Kiru was planning a raft and starting to get materials for it, but he had never considered that Kiru might be building it already. _But...but if he's been building his raft, then why is he still so sad? Isn't the raft...isn't the idea of leaving...isn't it making him happy? And...how long has he been working on it? How long has Iraki known? And...all without me? Because they thought I was -mad-?_

At his reaction, Iraki's excitement faded just as quickly as it had gathered, and she began kicking at the sand again uncomfortably, looking like she was regretting what she had just shared. She quite resolutely focused her gaze on the sand she was kicking and mumbled toward the ground, "Well...well, you knew we were planning it, and we were going to tell you soon, but...but we didn't want you to...to get upset, you know, if you knew we were building it."

"So...so you decided to build it first and tell me after?" Aros burst out, "So if I got upset it would...be too late to do anything about it?" His words slowly dropped in intensity as he spoke until the last of them was barely a whisper. And as he finished and it connected in his mind what he had just said, Aros's eyes widened in horror. It was an accusation, wasn't it? He had just accused Iraki. "I...I mean..." He tried to think of something to say to take it back, to cover up what he'd just said. But he found that he couldn't think of any other way to see it--no way to pretend that their behavior had been anything other than hurtful and selfish.

"Aros..." Iraki breathed. She brought her face up then, and Aros could clearly see the tears sparkling in her eyes. "That...that wasn't what we meant! We just didn't want to make you worry about it right now. We...we were gonna build it and, maybe sometime when we were ready, use it, but...we weren't gonna go if you didn't want to! We didn't want to...to _force_ you to do anything. We..." Iraki trailed off, frustrated, as Aros's expression didn't change. Her tone and her pleading gaze made it hard for him to take her words at face value, and he couldn't help but feel that she was trying to convince herself of her innocence just as much as she was trying to convince him. But instead of telling her that, he looked down, wanting to believe that her words were true and his own feelings an overreaction.

"I...I know, Iraki. I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he replied softly, looking down. He was lying, wasn't he? Because what he'd said was true. He was_ lying_ to her now. _No! I really shouldn't have said that. It's not a lie. I wouldn't lie to Iraki!_

Iraki shook her head in response. "No, it's okay, Aros! I…I understand why you thought that. I'm sorry. We...should have told you." She shifted uncomfortably, kicking at the sand again but keeping her apologetic gaze on him. She looked sincerely sorry, although couldn't that be because she knew Aros was really the one who was right? He forced that thought away angrily. How could he be doubting her like this? Her other reason had to be the truth, and she had to have decided that Ansem was trustworthy herself, and she and Kiru must have been talking about Aros behind his back because they were really worried about him, and...and...

For once, he couldn't fool himself. Thankfully, he was saved the effort of having to face this painful truth at the moment as Kiru came running up alone from the Secret Place, his wooden sword still in his hand.

"Kiru!" Iraki exclaimed, turning to him with relief vividly apparent in her features--but was it relief at seeing Kiru or at not having to say more to Aros?

Kiru grinned at her reaction to his return. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" he assured her, "See?" He held his arms out as he approached, rather theatrically displaying that he was unharmed.

"What did you have to do this time?" Iraki asked, frowning at him and seeming to actually be scrutinizing him for injuries.

Kiru laughed slightly, shaking his head at her overblown worry. "He just had me send a brief message to Sora," he replied. His face then grew serious. "He's about to fight a final battle. And go to Kingdom Hearts itself!"

Iraki's eyes widened. "He's going to _Kingdom Hearts?_"

Kiru nodded solemnly. He glanced at Aros, but Aros simply stared blankly, watching the exchange take place before him. He couldn't seem to bring himself to take part in it. Kiru frowned at him. "Aros?"

"Yeah?" Aros asked, his voice flat.

"You okay?"

"Fine," he replied shortly, trying to brush the question off. "So what...what did you have to tell Sora?" he continued in an attempt to change the subject, "What was happening?" Aros swallowed hard. He hadn't meant to sound like he was intrigued. After all, he wanted Kiru to know he didn't approve of his involvement with Ansem or even trust what Ansem was saying in the least. But...well, what was the point of that now, anyway? Kiru and Iraki would just think he was mad at them, and then they would do more things without him...

"I just had to give him a little advice before he went on," Kiru answered, still frowning at Aros slightly. "After that, Ansem told me a lot about what happened on Sora's journey. We...talked about that dream I had."

Iraki gasped. Kiru had told them both about the dream in detail, and even the mention of it couldn't help but bring the memory to all of their minds. "What did he say?" she asked, "It didn't...did it really happen? But Sora was okay again if you talked to him!"

Kiru turned his attention to Iraki then, smiling slightly at her agitation. "I guess Kairi saved Sora soon after that happened. Oh, Kairi..." Kiru frowned, apparently trying to figure out how to explain. "She's another of the kids from the island. It's...a long story."

"We have time," Iraki responded immediately, her curiosity obviously piqued.

Aros said nothing and watched them. And Kiru set in on the story of three friends from Destiny Islands and a Keyblade Master's quest to defeat the Heartless.

* * *

"So you told him about the raft?"

Iraki nodded, avoiding Kiru's gaze and shifting rather uncomfortably.

"I brought it up," Aros broke in, "I..." He hesitated, knowing that continuing would mean committing to something he was against. But Kiru was sad, and Iraki was so worried about him. Even though they had left Aros out on purpose and had hid things from him, it didn't matter, did it? Kiru was sad, and Kiru was still his friend. And Aros had agreed to help cheer him up. "I thought we could work on it together."

Kiru's eyes widened, and he turned to Aros in surprise. "You want to work on it?"

Aros looked away uncomfortably. How could he respond to that? Of course he didn't _want_ to work on it. What he really wanted to do was tell Kiru what a bad idea it was to think of leaving. And how hurt Aros was that they had made the raft without him and had even hidden it from him. And how upset he was that Kiru was changing and didn't enjoy any of the fun things they'd always done anymore. And how much he distrusted Ansem, and how _mad_ he was that...

"Sure. I didn't think you guys would be building it without me." Aros kept his voice as neutral as possible, but he could still hear the accusation in his statement. And somehow, saying it at that moment and to Kiru, he wasn't bothered at all.

Kiru looked down, his expression terribly uncomfortable and...guilty? "I didn't think you wanted to build a raft. We didn't want to...upset you."

"So you built it yourselves so you could leave on it before I ever found out and got upset?"

Aros stopped himself then, blinking. Where...had _that_ come from? Kiru and Iraki would never leave without him, would they? But he couldn't take back what he had just said. And although he refused to admit it, even to himself, he really didn't want to...

"Aros..." Iraki breathed, biting her lip and looking at him with eyes that were on the verge of overflowing. She didn't say anything more and swallowed hard, as if trying to clear a lump from her throat.

"Aros, we would never go without you!" Kiru cried indignantly, "That wasn't what we were doing at all. We just...we wanted to build it, but we didn't want to bother you about it yet. We were going to tell you, just not until we thought you'd be okay hearing about it. We weren't going to _go_ anywhere with it!"

It occurred to Aros then that this whole conversation had been begun in an attempt to cheer Kiru up--as he had told Iraki he would. And here he was accusing him... He'd gotten Kiru upset! Suddenly feeling very guilty, Aros looked down at the ground. "I know. Sorry."

The ache inside him was still there, though. He might feel guilty for his actions, but he was still just as hurt as before about Kiru's and Iraki's.

Kiru sighed. "Don't be sorry. We should have waited for you to build it." Iraki nodded in agreement, and the three were silent until Kiru spoke up nervously, "Hey, Aros?"

"Yeah?" Aros asked warily, his emotions flickering between his guilt and his pain.

"The raft might already be built, but... Well, if you wanted to help with it, we still need to get supplies for our trip."

_Our trip? Whose? All three of us? But...I don't really want to go, do I?_

Aros nodded, forcing a smile to his face. "Sure! Let's do that." His voice was more flat than he had meant it to be, but it was the best he could do to sound excited. It was hard, being determined to help cheer up Kiru, especially with the way he was feeling now. He wasn't sure where the idea that Kiru and Iraki meant to go off without him had come from, but now that he'd thought of it, he couldn't seem to get it out of his head. He knew they'd never really leave him. He knew that. But even knowing that... Well, they didn't have to actually leave completely to "leave him," did they? They seemed to share so many moments...glances...secrets... They were leaving him a little further behind every day. He could see it now; the raft had brought it into sharp relief.

After all, how had they built an entire raft without telling him? Why? He knew the reasons they had spoken, but it still seemed like...well, like the only thing that mattered to them now was each other.

"Great!" Iraki grinned brightly. "So what do we need, Kiru?"

Kiru started listing off supplies, and the group spent their afternoon preparing for the trip. But as Aros wandered around the island looking for coconuts and other necessities, he couldn't help but feel like he was working alone and they were working together. _This is their raft now, isn't it? The two of them... _And as hard as he tried to chase those thoughts away, they continued to eat at his mind. Somehow he felt like he would never be able to force his worries away again.

* * *

Aros tried to stand it, but he wasn't able to. He finally gave into his gloomy feelings and, with the last bit of a cheerful front that he could muster, told Kiru and Iraki that he was headed home because his mother wanted him early that night. It was a lie...

Feeling more ashamed and upset than ever, Aros snuck away into the Secret Place. Neither of them noticed; they were too busy enjoying each other's company as they equipped the raft with supplies.

He stayed in that dark cavern for hours, staring first at the strange door with its golden Keyhole and then at the chalk drawings on the walls. _A_ chalk drawing on the wall. Years ago, Kiru and Iraki had drawn each other on a day that Aros had been sick. They would have drawn him, too, had he been there--he knew that back then they never would have left him out without a good reason. But now...he wasn't so sure. So, in a way, the drawing of the two of them together was fitting.

_No...it's not fitting. They would have drawn me, too. I just have to be there with them..._

Finally tearing his eyes from the picture, Aros pulled himself to his feet. Just be there? Could that really help? Things weren't the same now as they had been back then. But...couldn't he at least try it? After all, how could things get _worse_? And if it could really make them better...

But that idea would only work today if they were still there. It was so quiet... What time was it? The light filtering in from outside was dim.

Aros emerged slowly from the darkness of the Secret Place to see the sun setting over Fate Isles. The tide was lapping gently against the beach, and birds were calling in the sky. Otherwise, it was completely silent.

Wait...

As Aros gazed up at the setting sun, trying to determine just how late it really was, a shadow caught his eye against the backdrop of the colorful sky. Two shadows. They were still here! He could join them!

But that meant admitting to them that he hadn't really left. And was joining them now when they were probably about to go home worth it? With those thoughts going through his mind, Aros wasn't sure what stopped him from ignoring the two and just going to the dock and rowing home. After all, he had told them he was leaving. Probably hours ago... So if he didn't want to admit to them that he hadn't left, then why? Why did he walk down the beach and under the bridge until he was close enough to Kiru's island to hear the voices of the pair sitting together on the paopu tree?

_Well...I do want them to see me, even if I have to tell them I...I lied. Because I want to go back home as the three of us. I know they aren't really trying to leave me behind! They aren't! I mean...I was wrong, right? That picture...building the raft... They didn't really mean it. They couldn't. All those things... They're coincidences, aren't they? I just have to be there..._

But before Aros had a chance to speak up and alert the two to his presence, Iraki's voice pulled Aros from his thoughts. "You know, Aros has changed."

Aros stopped in his tracks. They were talking about him...

_-I've- changed?_

"What do you mean?" Kiru responded, although his voice sounded more sad than curious.

"Well..." Iraki trailed off, and Aros watched as she turned her head toward Kiru, her voice and her motions seeming to say that no words were needed and Kiru really knew the answer to his own question.

_But...but I'm not the one who's..._

Kiru sighed, turning to her as well. "You okay?"

Iraki didn't say anything for a while. Aros knew he should speak up and announce his presence to them. But he didn't.

_What does she mean -I've- changed? She's...siding with Kiru again. -She's- changed... -They've- changed!_

But Aros's thoughts were cut short as Iraki abruptly burst out, "Kiru, let's take the raft and go--just the two of us!"

_Wh...-what-?_

"Huh?"

Iraki looked down. "Just kidding," she mumbled.

Kiru reached out and put a hand on hers.

_Iraki...she just...they..._

Aros wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything but stand there and hear more. But it was as if he were paralyzed--as if he were doomed to suffer this moment, this conversation. He stayed rooted to the spot, watching.

"We should...try a paopu fruit sometime," Iraki spoke up. Her voice...it was as nonchalant as if she were making a simple subject change.

Kiru said nothing. Aros couldn't see his face. But...it was enough. It had already been enough.

_"Kiru, let's take the raft and go--just the two of us!"_

It was more than enough.

Iraki had said that. _Iraki_.

_Just the two of them...so that...I can never be with them again._

A scream tore from Aros's throat then--a scream of hatred, anger, sorrow, and most of all _pain_. Without waiting for a response--in fact, without listening at all so that he would have missed it had there been one--Aros turned and _ran_. He ran as hard and as fast as he could, straight back across the sand. He had to get away from them, away from the paopu tree, away from the island, away from the _light_. From the happy things and happy thoughts and happy memories and bury himself somewhere dark and cold and gloomy because that was where he wanted to be. Somewhere horrible where he could just curl up alone. All alone. And stay there...

Without even realizing he had been headed there, Aros found himself back in the Secret Place, sitting on the ground with his head buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around them, sobbing and crying violently.

That was it then, wasn't it? They had already left him behind.

He was all alone...

"Aros..."

At Iraki's hesitant voice, hot anger boiled up within Aros. No. He was alone. _Alone!_ No one was supposed to be here. No one was supposed to talk to him. They had _left him behind_, so why couldn't they just do it and be done with it? "Go away!" he screamed, lifting his face but keeping his eyes closed. Tears continued to run down his cheeks.

"Aros, we just-" Kiru now, too. Aros wouldn't have it.

"GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to you. Just...go off together somewhere and...share a paopu fruit or...something..."

"Aros, please-"

"I won't talk to you, _leave me alone!"_

"If that's what you want, Aros," Kiru said reluctantly, more a question than a statement.

"_Yes!_"

"Aros..."

"_GO!"_

Aros listened to the departing footsteps, shoulders heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes...

...and found himself staring straight at the picture on the wall.

Another scream of rage escaped Aros's throat. He lunged forward, grabbing an abandoned piece of chalk from the ground. He scribbled on that wall, furiously, madly, as tears streamed down his face, and when he had finished, he threw the piece of chalk violently to the ground. It hit a rock, breaking to pieces, but he didn't see it happen. Aros fell back, hugging his knees to himself again and sobbing.

The picture of Kiru and Iraki on the wall now showed each of them giving a star-shaped fruit to the other. And Aros just sat there, rocking back and forth and crying.


End file.
